The World is Transforming Around Us
by Ashynarr
Summary: North Korea, after a fainting spell reveals the state of his people to his new boss, starts to come out of his isolation and rejoin the world community. Luckily for him, a certain hero is there to help. Based on recent US/N. Korea diplomatic deal


The World is Transforming Around Us (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: North Korea, after a fainting spell reveals the state of his people to his new boss, starts to come out of his isolation and rejoin the world community. Luckily for him, a certain hero is there to help. Based on recent US/N. Korea diplomatic deal

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mentions of war, OC!North Korea, Nation Names only

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was, North Korea supposed, only inevitable that it would come to this.

For several years now, he'd been getting weaker as his people starved and his economy faltered. His previous boss, Kim Jong-il, had been more concerned with strengthening the position of the nation than dealing with the sanctions imposed on the country. As missiles were tested and muscles were flexed, North Korea could only sit back and watch, hoping that something would come along to bring change to the wind.

Although he didn't realize it at the time, that change began in mid-December when his boss passed away from what the doctors concluded was a heart attack. The entire nation mourned his death, and North Korea stood by as the man was memorialized. He felt the loss deep in his heart, and could only wonder what fate had taken the man from him so early.

As speeches were given and condolences read, he took the chance to take in his new boss, Kim Jong-un. At only twenty-eight years of age, he was officially the world's youngest leader. His two older brothers were not in attendance for any part of the funeral, but he himself stood by the entire time, silently watching. He was already being heralded as "the Great Successor" by the people, a proud heir to his father's legacy. It seemed the entire world was waiting with baited breath, wondering what this young man would do with the reigns of power.

North Korea was one of the few who knew that the man felt pressured to continue what his father had worked on, thrust into his position far too early. It felt almost symbolic that the new year came soon after his taking office, as if everything was wiped clean and ready to start anew.

It was interesting to see the similarities and differences between the two leaders. Kim Jong-un still hesitated sometimes, not quite used to his position of power. He was quickly learning though, and everything pointed to him becoming a leader just as great as his father.

Then everything changed in just a moment.

~0~0~

It had been an average day. The meeting to determine resource distribution for their projects had been successful, and North Korea was in a good mood. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion broke over him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was people frantically running to catch him as he fell.

He woke later to a darkened room. The only other person was a nurse, who scrambled for the doctor when she noticed he was awake. The doctor came in, and to the Nation's surprise, his boss entered as well. There was a frown on his face, and North Korea could only wonder what was wrong. He was informed soon after that he was suffering from malnutrition and starvation, a surprise since the nation himself ate everyday without fail. The doctor and nurse were dismissed, and the two were alone in the room. Eventually, after a long moment of silence, Jong-un spoke.

"How long have you been like this?" His voice was quiet but forceful. North Korea was silent, not wanting to admit to weakness, especially to himself. After a moment, the words came from his mouth.

"Several years now, Supreme Leader." The man was silent, questioning. "As the embodiment of the people, I feel what they feel, and for many years now they have held onto hope for the future as they starve from lack of food. Their hunger has affected me as surely as if I was one of them, and all I ask for is to help them, sir."

Another long moment of silence, and North Korea kicked himself mentally. How could he ask so much of the person who was already doing everything he could for his people? Jong-un looked at his nation, his expression unreadable. Finally a quiet sigh escaped his lips. "I... will see what I can do." With those words, the Nation was left to himself, his thoughts, and his hope.

~0~0~

Several weeks passed. North Korea was still restricted to bed, as the government was unwilling to risk another collapse in public when such a thing could and would show weakness. Paperwork was still done quickly and effectively, leaving the nation plenty of time to think. Inevitably, as it always did, the thoughts turned to his brother to the south.

He hadn't seen his brother in many years, ever since the armistice between the two to stop the useless fighting. Russia had been the USSR then, and had stood beside him as the documents were signed. Across from them, his brother had stood stonily, America at his side. No words had passed between them the entire time, and the one time he had tried to confront his brother he had been startled by the sheer fury in the other's eyes.

Soon after, the sanctions had gone up, started by his own brother and upheld by several other nations, including America and Japan. At the time he had thought nothing of it, as he had good ties with the USSR and China, but now he was feeling the full effects of it. No matter how much he ate, the hunger gnawing at so many sat in his own stomach, ever present.

Suddenly he heard noise down the corridor, and a loud brash voice cut through the air, one he remembered all too well. The door to his room opened to the bright smiling face of America. His own face fell into a suspicious frown. He was about to demand the reason for his presence when the other nation started speaking.

"Hey there, dude!" He said cheerfully. "I totally brought you some Mickey D's to help you out in your time of need!" Without asking for permission, he sat down at the foot of the bed and tossed a bag of the American food into his confused hands. North Korea stared blankly at the bag, then back to the other nation. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to process the fact that one of his greatest opponents was sitting right beside him, talking about nothing in particular. He finally found his voice after the initial shock wore off.

"America, why are you here?" The question seemed to get the other's attention, because he stopped talking and looked straight at him. Confusion was written across his face, and North Korea wondered how such a powerful nation could get away with wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"You mean you don't know? You boss called a couple weeks ago, saying he was up for talking diplomacy again. It caught all of us over in the states by surprise 'cause, y'know, we weren't expecting it. So after a lot of talking, my boss and yours made a deal. We ship you lots of food to feed your people, and you guys stop your nuke programs and let UN inspectors back into the country and all that jazz." His explanation was filled with wild hand-waving, his half-eating burger weaving all over.

North Korea was floored. His boss had actually made a deal? With America? It sounded crazy, but looking at the nation across from him, he couldn't help but smile. The fact that America, despite all the missile waving and veiled threats, was willing, almost eager to help his people was heartwarming. Then the one person he had never expected to hear from again peeked into the room.

"America, you really shouldn't have run off like that..." South Korea trailed off as he caught his brother's shocked gaze. They held each other's gaze, neither one willing to speak first. For once America read the atmosphere and remained quiet, not wanting to spark a fight. Then a soft smile appeared on the southern brother's face.

"I heard about the deal your boss made, and I was worried America would send nothing but burgers, so I came over to make sure you were eating real food." South passed over a box of what turned out to be assorted traditional dishes. The fact that South was here at all... his heart felt lighter than it had in decades.

"Thank you." North whispered to his brother, because in the end, that's all he really needed to say.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: So, I learned today that yesterday the US and North Korea made a deal. We ship them food (240,000 tons of it) and open up diplomatic relations again, and they agree to halt their uranium enrichment programs, accept IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) monitoring, and stop testing long-range missiles. South Korea supports the agreement.

Thus it lead to this. I have no clue why something like this hasn't been written on yet, but hopefully my putting this story out there will inspire other, better writers to take a look at it and hopefully write about it. Meanwhile, all you people interested in recent history get this. I didn't feel like researching a name for North Korea, so I just decided to stick to nation names.

For information, simply search "US North Korea relations". You can also check any of the news sites to see their articles on it. Title is from Hillary Clinton's senate hearing, where she mentions that "the world is transforming around us."

Enjoy!


End file.
